


Lady and the Murderess

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [13]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, Fugitives, Lady Loki, Making Out, Murderers, On the Run, Serial Killers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, prison break - Freeform, prison transport, the fugitive - Freeform, they're lesbianing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Lady Loki. Sigyn. In jail together. Amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and the Murderess

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know anon said “in prison”, and I totally started with an OITNB kind of deal (http://49.media.tumblr.com/4ad0b030a17b7a4f1fb2c56d5189e4c7/tumblr_mzz3sl5iEo1rwh59eo5_250.gif), maybe with some Lady Loki as Hannibal Lector in a glass cell, or maybe that scene from “The Mummy” (http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m85j61K1Go1ruqbic.gif). But what I ended up with veered more towards “The Fugitive” for some reason. Forgive me?

Sigyn was stuck on a too-old-to-have-air-conditioning, sardine can of a bus next to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing, and she had forgotten to wear deodorant. It was worse than being seated next to a high school crush, but the orange prison issue jumpsuit kind of assured that.

Despite the woman’s pale skin, so fair it must have never seen sunlight, her long shiny black hair and sharp eyes reminded Sigyn of a panther. Sigyn wasn’t afraid.

“What’s your name?”

“Huh?” Sigyn blinked, taking a mortifying second to realise she had been caught staring. “Oh, um, Sigyn. Yours?”

“Lady Loki.”

“Lady?” Sigyn questioned with a smile. It made Loki’s heart skip a beat, not that Sigyn would have ever believed it.

“Yes, well, it will be Queen Loki one day. But, baby steps,” Loki grinned back. “So, Sigyn, huh? I think I remember hearing that name around. You’re the woman who killed her husband on her wedding night, right?”

Sigyn’s smiled disappeared and she turned her face away in shame. “He wasn’t nice,” she murmured.

 _Dammit, Loki._ Whatever happened Loki was going to see that smile again.

A guard strolled down the aisle, pausing to leer at Loki, earning the guard groan of disgust.

“What’s the matter, Balder? No wifi out this way? Buy a magazine at the next service station then, you perv.”

“Watch that mouth of yours, Laufeyson,” Balder growled, punctuating his threat by hitting his baton against the edge of their seat. To Loki’s credit she didn’t flinch, just glared back with her venomous green eyes.

“What are you in for?” a quiet voice asked a few miles later.

“Moida,” Loki replied with a smirk, affecting a thick New York accent. “Same as you. A couple counts more of it than you, but still.”

“Bond with your new pet while you can, Lesbison,” Balder smirked on his way back to the front of the bus. “The second we get to Helheim I’m having you put in solitary.”

“I look forward to it,” she replied, baring her teeth.

Balder grimaced and shot a warning look at Sigyn, who averted her gaze again.

“Don’t mind him, he’s a big softy really,” Loki tried to assure Sigyn. “His underbelly is soft, at any rate.”

“Just need to find something sharp…” Sigyn added quietly, her eyes unfocused. “Broken broom handle, maybe.” She blinked and realised that Loki was staring at her, studying her. Sigyn shifted nervously in her seat and turned her eyes to the window.

“Hey,” Loki called, reaching out for Sigyn’s hand ignorant of the limitations her shackles put on such movement. “Don’t hide it, beautiful,” she added, smiling warmly as Sigyn reached back. “Feed it.”

Sigyn couldn’t remember the accident, even years later. Not the truck t-boning the bus, not the bus tumbling down the hillside. All she could ever recall of those next few seconds was the feel of Loki’s hand in hers.

The first thing Sigyn remembered after the accident was walking away from the crash - running made heavy tracks, so Loki had told her. They headed back towards a bridge they had crossed earlier, wearing only white singlets and black boy shorts, carrying their jumpsuits and shackles in their arms. When they reached the bridge Loki wrapped their jumpsuits and shackles around a rock and threw them in the river. Loki checked with Sigyn if she could swim first before they got into the water and then they travelled downstream for half an hour, keeping close to the bank and staying quiet. Upon the muddy bank of the river, under the next large bridge they came to, Loki let them rest for a minute before hiking towards the road.

“Wait,” Sigyn called, grabbing for Loki’s hand. When Loki turned back Sigyn took her face in her hands and place a quick kiss upon her lips. “Just in case, you know…”

“Just in case what?” Loki asked, smiling hungrily as she stepped towards the nervous Sigyn until she backed herself up against a nearby tree.

“In case… we get caught, in case we end up at different prisons… In case of suicide by cop, I don’t know,” Sigyn rambled.

Loki claimed Sigyn’s lips in a passionate kiss, her hands roaming over her wet clothes, pawing at the crappy standard issue sports bra underneath.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, beautiful,” Loki assured Sigyn when she finally pulled away for a breath. “We’ll be fine, I promise. We’ll Thelma and Louise it.”

Sigyn’s euphoria evaporated with a blink. “…Thelma and Louise died.”

“What?”

“They drove off a cliff. They died.”

“Oh. Hmm… Do you know of any Sapphic stories that end happily?”

“None come to mind,” Sigyn laughed uneasily.

“Oh well,” Loki beamed, taking Sigyn by the hand and leading them up the hill. “We’ll just have to write our own.”

The first car they saw stopped, its driver only too happy to help two damsels in wet t-shirts.

Poor bastard.


End file.
